Michael Cudlitz
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = December 29th, 1964 | place of birth = Long Island, New York | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Dead Zone The Walking Dead | first = Dead Zone: Babble On }} Michael Cudlitz is an American television actor. He was born in Long Island, New York on December 29th, 1964. In the horror genre, Michael is best known for playing the role of Sergeant Abraham Ford on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. His character was based on a character of the same name who appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. Michael first began playing Abraham Ford in the season four episode, "Inmates". He was a recurring guest star on the remainder of the season, but became a series regular with season five. As an actor The Dead Zone # Dead Zone: Babble On Knight Rider # Knight Rider: Exit Light, Enter Knight The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Self Help # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Films # Surrogates Notes & Trivia * In the early years of his career, Michael played Dennis Richards on the "Bad Day at Blackburn" episode of 21 Jump Street starring A Nightmare on Elm Street and Edward Scissorhands actor Johnny Depp. * Michael played Tony Miller on eleven episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210 starring future Charmed actress Shannen Doherty. * Michael played another character named Dennis in the "Crossroads" episode of Six Feet Under. The show was created by True Blood showrunner Alan Ball and starred future American Horror Story actress Frances Conroy. * In addition to playing a U.S. Army sergeant on The Walking Dead, Michael also played a sergeant named Denver "Bull" Randeleman on the World War II-era miniseries Band of Brothers. * He played Brody on the "Joel Gideon" episode of Nip/Tuck, which also starred a former Charmed cast member, Julian McMahon. * In 2007, Michael played opposite former Angel star David Boreanaz in the "Death in the Saddle" episode of the FOX Network crime drama series Bones. External Links * * Michael Cudlitz at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1964/Births